There are numerous ways to educate the youth about Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS) and Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) infection including posters, brochures, comic books, coloring books videos, and other innovative approaches. However, American Indiana and Alaska Native (AI/AN) youth often fail to relate to these types of educational approaches, primarily due to the lack of cultural relevancy. Support Services, Inc. (SSI) proposes to develop a culturally-relevant educational packaged designed specifically for AI/AN youth. This component-based educational package will be easily adapted for different grade/age levels and for different tribal/traditional culturals. It will also be easily duplicated and, most important, easily integrated into existing tribal alcohol and substance abuse programs and health promotion/disease prevention programs.